Longing
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: There's nothing Robin wants more than to have something - to not be a burden and to be loved and cherished. But does he deserve it? Even now that all of this is over once more? His heart aches as he makes his way to the church. Fear of being sent to yet another world and being ripped away from this one dares to tear him apart.


The last thing Robin wants is to be a burden; to be of no use now that the fighting is over. That's all he feels he's good at. Make a strategy and fight. It's that simple and his brain tells him there's nothing more to it. But watching the ones around him cheer on the man that took him in – to be satisfied standing on the sidelines doing other things – he's more than a little insecure.

It's exactly why he shrinks away from the deck of the airship and back into the inner corridors. The door slides shut behind him and he's glad no one has noticed, that no one is coming after him. Robin draws a gloved hand up his face, fingers gripping at the white bangs that dip down into his view. It's these fragile moments that make him wonder why he got sent here.

..oo00oo..

 _Chrom and the others were the last thing he saw before darkness overtook his vision and a migraine pierced his head. To be honest he's not sure how long he's been out as he slowly opens his eyes. He expects the nothingness that he surely deserves. But instead he's greeted with the view of a plethora of white flowers growing beneath the warm light of the sun. Following the beam of light he realizes he's inside somewhere, what looks to be a church that has a rather nasty looking hole in the roof._

" _Woah, hold on there," comes a voice from somewhere near him as he tries to sit up._

 _Robin doesn't pay any heed to the words and pushes himself up, grabbing onto one knee that lifts up toward his chest. His skull feels as though a hammer has been taken to it and his body as though it's been trampled by a stampede of horses. Yet he pushes through the pain if only to look toward the man that's rushing over to him._

 _To say he's breathless is an understatement. There's something so_ warm _about the man that he almost can't stop staring. The pure black attire is a complete contrast, however. Especially considering the pale, spiky blond hair and lightest blue eyes. Eyes like a sky that's never been tainted by a storm of any size. He does know better, though, he knows from the gentle way the man crouches down before him that he's seen more than just rough times._

" _You shouldn't be moving yet."_

" _Where am I?"_

" _Midgar."_

 _Robin's brows draw together. He's more than just_ far _from the world he's called home – the one where his friends reside. Yet there's a calm that settles in his soul as he looks to the blond. But at the same time he knows not to get too attached right off the cuff. There's no telling if he'll be able to leave or if suddenly he'll wake up one day and be gone from this world too._

 _Slowly rising to his feet, Robin wavers slightly. It causes the blond to stand up immediately and reach out to steady him, one gloved hand on Robin's arm while the other holds onto the back of his black cloak. "Careful."_

" _Thanks," comes the thankful whisper. There's a brief pause before he gives the man a friendly smile, "My name's Robin."_

 _He doesn't let go of Robin right away, more concerned that he'll tip over if he does. It baffles him to see someone that's so unconcerned despite being somewhere new. "Cloud," he introduces himself in return. "You can stay with me until you can figure things out."_

 _Robin raises a brow, "Here?"_

 _That has a tiny smile touching Cloud's countenance – if only out of reaction. Just because he's here all the time certainly doesn't mean he lives here. It's only as Cloud goes to lead the way around a pew that he lets go of Robin. His worry becomes reality when Robin goes to follow after him and his boots catch on a board and then on themselves._

 _Cloud turns back just in time to catch the shorter man in his arms, Robin's face burrowing into his shirt as he holds him steady. It's nothing out of the ordinary. There's no fireworks that go off in the pit of their stomachs nor a desire to continue the touch. But as Cloud steadies Robin once more there's a lingering desire to stay close to one another._

 _It's something Cloud hasn't known in so long and something Robin has only known in the smallest of degrees with his friends. But they don't pay any heed and Cloud ushers him out of the quaint building – toward a place he'll come to know as home._

..oo00oo..

The cheers and the laughter from inside the church makes his heart heavy. He should be in there with them making sure Cloud is alright. Of course he is though. There wouldn't be so much cheer spilling out the open doors if he wasn't. Cid would have already stormed out cursing the heavens if that were the case. Robin knows that much.

Rising to his feet, Robin dusts his hands over his coat. Even though he'll dare to wear a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt he still keeps it on his shoulders as much as possible. As if to remind himself that things are fleeting. That when there's an end in sight to the war, he's suddenly in another one lately. Perhaps that's why he hesitates – afraid to admit it's all over for them. They're ready to rebuild their world no different than the last.

He's thrust out of his train of thought by a stampede of children running out of the church. Adults are slowly following up behind them along with the friends he's come to make. The only one that stops is Tifa. Her hand falls onto his shoulder while giving him a warm, encouraging smile. "Go on, you two can catch up with us back home later. Okay?"

Confused but not wanting to question the motive, he watches them walk away. It's only when they're well off towards the path back to Seventh Heaven that Robin dares to enter the church. The sound of his boots on the wooden floor is deafening to his own ears. But the sight of Cloud sitting at the edge of the water, a now large hole where the flowers used to grow, is enough to leave him breathless. If only for the fact that he's peeling off a damp shirt and the pauldron that's usually strapped to his shoulder.

Robin is slow to take those handful of steps to even bring him halfway closer to the blond. His eyes soak in every ounce of seeing the pale skin. The way his back flexes with each movement he makes to rid himself of another piece of his attire until he's in nothing but his pants and boots. Or even how he glances over one of his broad shoulders with the tiniest of smiles on his countenance.

It might not be a large toothy grin but it's blinding.

He can't move an inch further. Partly because he's finally come up to Cloud, who turns to him, as well as being stunned. There's nothing but comfort before him and he wants to shy away. His heart aches for him to kneel down – to make sure Cloud is as okay as he looks. But his mind scolds him for being foolish. That there's no way this will last. Just like last time he could vanish suddenly.

"Robin?"

Every time he thinks he has something good and that things are going down a better path, he ends up on a different one. As if he's never allowed to have any form of happiness in the slightest. That even this too will come to a screeching halt if he dares to tear his eyes away from it for too long. He wants to absorb it all into the very fibers of his being least he forgets; forgets the feeling of being wanted.

The sound of wet gloves hitting the ground at his feet is what has Robin blinking and coming back to the present. But the fingers, larger than his own and calloused from battle, that grab for his slender hands keeps him from flinching away. Robin stumbles forward and barely manages to keep from falling face first into the water. A light flush of pink is touching the tips of his ears as he tries not to stare but instead meet Cloud's eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

"Mm… Yes, I'm fine."

But he's not very convincing. Cloud surely isn't _that_ blind to others. Without a care, the blond gives a final tug to Robin's hand. Coupled with the fact that Cloud himself falls back into the cool water, Robin is easily put off balance and going straight for it as well.

"C- Cloud!"

Very little else manages to leave his lips before water is over the tops of their heads. The moment beneath the calm water is brief. It lasts only long enough to have Robin sputtering and trying in vain to catch his breath as he pops his head above the surface. Except he comes face to face with Cloud's chest as well as the strong arms that wrap tightly around his waist.

"You're thinking of leaving, aren't you?"

Robin's eyes widen and he stares up at Cloud, "I… But I… don't even know how. Why would you say that?"

Cloud dips his head down, pressing his forehead to Robin's, "You had the same look on your face as the day I found you."

"I don't want to go," he blurts out in response. He can't close his mouth fast enough. The words have already tumbled out and he can only push Cloud away. Robin quickly makes his way to the edge and grasps at the broken flooring, anything to keep Cloud from seeing his face.

But the blond had already seen plenty. He's after Robin before the latter can even think of climbing out. Pulling Robin back against his chest, Cloud clings onto him and buries his face in the damp white tresses. "Then don't."

"But… I can't…"

"As long as you're here, stay with me."

Robin tries to take a deep breath but it catches in his throat. Feeling the way he shivers, Cloud turns him around only to see the tears that stream down his cheeks. Cloud gently wipes at them before cupping at the side of his face, "You don't have to worry about anything while you're with me. You can help me with my delivery work. We can have a life together."

Tilting his head back, Robin lets Cloud catch his lips in a sweet little peck that has his body igniting with the love he's been trying to deny. There's nothing he's wanted to hear more in his life from someone that he loves this much. When they separate, Robin tries to pull his hands away after realizing he had put his hands on Cloud's chest – when he had done that he doesn't even remember. In just a handful of movements Cloud has them both up out of the water and sitting on the safe, hard ground.

Cloud moves first, leaning forward as he pushes the soaked coat from Robin's shoulders. It plops to the floor while he takes the shirt away next. Robin's head is spinning as he clings onto Cloud, allowing the blond to undress them completely. He can barely think let alone keep himself upright. Which is exactly why he finds himself on his back with a full view of every inch that is _Cloud_.

It's only for a moment as Cloud is kneeling over him in the next instant. He expects a kiss but instead there's fingers that linger on his lips. Cloud kisses Robin's chest, "It's so it doesn't hurt."

Trusting the former SOLDIER completely, Robin allows two fingers to slip over his lips and into his warm mouth. It's less of him licking Cloud's fingers as Cloud toying with his tongue. The only thing Robin can do is to suck softly on them to try and garner some form of control. But even then when he feels as though he's doing a good job, Cloud replaces his fingers with his own lips and tongue.

Robin can't so much as let out a hitch of breath when the first fingertip presses between his legs, dares to slip inside of him. There's a small shock of pain at first. he's never done something like this after all. But it slowly ebbs away the more that Cloud works his finger in and out until that ring of muscle doesn't cling _as_ desperately to him.

Sitting back up, Cloud has to try and breathe when he sees the way Robin looks up at him. If he wasn't already getting hard, he is now. Although the way he's staring has Robin bringing his hands up to cover his countenance as he looks to the side. All of the attention is a little overwhelming when he's stark naked with a finger curling deep inside of him.

The second finger slides in and Robin is trying not to look at Cloud even more. The blond is intent on it though as he pulls his fingers out. He traces his fingertips around the twitching entrance, "I want to see your face, Robin."

Slowly, Robin pulls his hands away from his face and makes eye contact, "I- It's embarrassing."

"It's just me."

"That's the problem," he sighs as he bites at his lip and drops his voice to a whisper, "I want to… make you… feel.. good too."

Cloud's eyes widen slightly and he can't help but do as Robin wishes. Not with such a sweet face looking up at him, those eyes glimmering with nothing but love. Cloud helps Robin sit up before he lies down on the ground instead, thankful that the pews have been knocked back slightly. Guiding Robin to get atop him, Cloud urges him to turn the other way.

"Only do what you're comfortable with," he reassures as he grabs at Robin's rear. Both hands on the firm milky white skin, Cloud kneads it between his fingers.

Robin's breath hitches, more so because Cloud's rather large erection is before his face and from the touch. Kneeling over him like this has everything out in the open for Cloud to see and it has his face daring to stay red forever. It certainly doesn't help that Cloud's thumbs keep brushing over the spot he plans to penetrate.

Even so, Robin tries to focus. His elbows are already starting to feel the pressure as he gives a tentative lick at the head of Cloud's cock. The taste of precum is least to be desired and it lingers on his tongue. But maybe it's the smell that has him drawing back down for another try. Cloud's smell; the unique musk that's always managed to drive his senses wild. There's nothing he wants more at the moment than to indulge in it more; in the very essence of the man he cares for.

Kissing and licking up and down the base only makes it twitch more. It's something Robin dares to find out more about. Except he's feeling more than a little lonely with the way Cloud refuses to push a finger inside of him. The blond is more intent on massaging Robin's balls or stroking at the base of his dick and while it feels good it's not what Robin wants more of.

Well, he wants more of everything to be precise. He just wants Cloud to feel just as good too.

Which is why he begins to take Cloud's length into his mouth. It's only the tip at first. He presses his tongue to the throbbing glands and gives little sucks, trying to figure out what exactly Cloud likes most. From the way Cloud's grip tightens on his ass when he takes him further into his mouth he's sure he's figured it out.

Although he only manages half before he's pulling away, glancing over his shoulder at Cloud. "Put it… back in.." Robin huffs out.

Cloud doesn't dare leave him wanting either. The second those words leave his lips he's shoving not two, but three fingers into the taut hole. Robin's walls cling to Cloud's fingers and suck him in. Robin moans, unable to hold it in as he clutches at Cloud's cock. The throbbing member presses to Robin's cheek as he tries to get it back into his mouth, saliva and precum smearing over his lips and chin in the process.

"Nngh! Ah! C- Cloud!"

The sounds die down as Robin manages to take the penis back into his mouth. At least the best he can anyway. He breathes hard through his nose as he suckles on it like it's the only thing keeping him alive. The vigor in which he does so is spurred on by the way Cloud alternates between thrusting his fingers inside and making scissor motions – anything to get the muscles to soften in the slightest.

But Robin is still tight even by the time a fourth and final finger pushes past the ring of muscles. Cloud almost loses it right there, barely managing to hold himself back from cumming, from the way Robin sucks hard and moans at the feeling. Pinching one eye shut and gritting his teeth, Cloud pulls his fingers out of him.

"Robin, hey… sit up."

Breathing hard doesn't begin to describe them as they sit up and manage to get before one another. Cloud can't help but chuckle and wipe at the drool on Robin's chin. The latter is squirming, however, at the lack presence in his rear. He keeps glancing away from Cloud until the blond firmly grasps at his face with both hands.

Their lips crash together once more. Despite it being so forceful, the kiss itself is surprisingly soft. There's nothing but Cloud gently rubbing his tongue against Robin's, any way to show the smaller male what he feels for him. When he finally pulls away he's graced with the sight of Robin's half-lidded gaze and mouth still wide open for him.

Gently, Cloud begins to push him down. Not without making sure he won't be hurt though. He's gentle in the way he firmly grips at Robin's thighs and pushes them apart. All the way to how he settles on his knees with his cock poised at the quivering entrance. Robin's hands, palm up and by his head, remain there as he practically moans Cloud's name.

"Cloud.. please."

While Cloud is slow to push in little by little, never going further until Robin begins to squirm as if to do it himself, he's more than eager to get on with it. He can barely hold himself back from simply ravaging Robin, especially with those lewd faces he keeps making. Not that Robin can help it. He feels so _full_. Everything is stretched and tight as though he can feel every little twitch that Cloud's cock makes inside of him. It's unbearably good.

But it only gets between when he feels as though his insides are being messed up from the way Cloud pulls out only to leisurely thrust back in. The wait to having Cloud hit that very spot of muscles is agonizing. It's more than worth it, however. So much so that Robin arches his back as Cloud's grip on his hips tightens.

The church is filled with their grunts and moans, the noise reverberating around them as they pick up speed. Finding a comfortable rhythm that lets Cloud reach deep enough but not too quick is what he settles on. After all it has Robin writhing beneath him the most; those lips quivering and legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

Slowly, Robin reaches up and beckons for Cloud. Obliging Robin is exactly what he does. Close to finishing as it is, Cloud leans forward and presses their bodies close. It has the right effect. Robin's cock, trapped between their stomachs, releases across their skin. All the while Cloud captures Robin's lips, allowing the moan to drown between them.

The tightness around him has Cloud surrendering and letting his own orgasm to wash over him. Once he's filled Robin he realizes just what he did, having forgot he had planned to pull out far sooner. He pulls himself out and sits up quickly, pulling Robin up with him. Although it's more out of habit not to smoother the smaller man. "I'm really… sorry about that. We can stay here till you're ready to go home.

But Robin only snuggles closer into his embrace, "I'm fine right here."

* * *

 _Heeeey, Sakuyan. babe. I didn't forget? See? Haha... haha... I felt bad so I made it a little fleshier than usual. And I mean with a tinge of plot!  
_ _It was just gonna be prn anyway. LOL Luv ya  
_ _On a side note... running out of titles. Curse you FFN for not letting me make duplicate titles!_


End file.
